


The Vampires Revenge

by LeonScottKennedyLover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Ghosts, Haunting, Loneliness, Love, Revenge, Stabbing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonScottKennedyLover/pseuds/LeonScottKennedyLover
Summary: When love goes wrong and all people do is pick on you and torture you the world becomes a dark place til love finds you be even that can betray you in the end or so he thought Read to find out more
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Vampires Revenge

I am alone in the world. I live in an old mansion far from civilization. I'm not human. I'm a vampire who wanted revenge on those who tormented me. I wanted to see them all suffer under the anger of the vampire.

It all started when I was eight years old. Right after moving into a village called Hunter's Village. The village was full of hunters and the kids who tormented me. The kids who made me wanna kill but i didn't kill any of them till I was eleven years old. It started as a usual day for me till Samuel, the meanest kid in the village came up to me with scissors and said it was time for me to cut my shoulder length raven black hair and if I didn't agree to cut my hair he was gonna cut it for me. I finally snapped that day. The very scissors that Samuel was holding became my weapon. I was enraged. I like my hair long and anyone who wanted to cut it would have to die. So I took the scissors from Samuel and stabbed him in the arm. At this point I was so enraged that I had to make Samuel pay. So I removed the scissors from his arm and stabbed him in the legs and his other arm. He was bleeding really bad but the smell of blood was overwhelming I was thirsty for blood so with no warning or control I sunk my fangs into Samuel's neck and drank his blood. His blood felt good going down my throat. It was so tasty I drained him dry.

When I was done draining him dry I started seeing every human as meat. I was losing my mind. After my first taste of human blood I wanted more. I wanted to drain every human I saw dry but I knew I had to leave for home before I could get a chance for the blood lust to take hold of me. I had to keep my distance and stop myself from going out and killing people. I managed to keep in control for eight years but when I was nineteen the blood lust took its hold. When the blood lust took hold of me I killed my parents. I remember my mom screaming at me to stop. But I just kept on with the attack. I remember my mom saying be strong to me right before she died. My dad said be strong to me before he died too. They wanted me to be strong against the blood lust but I was just too weak against it. At this point I was slowly losing my mind. I let the blood lust keep winning and causing me to go out and hunt but the third victim that I still remember was Alexis. She was a famous singer in Moon Village. I was at her show that night. She was beautiful. I was so thirsty for blood that night that I stalked her to the Oak Inn. She was there after her show getting a meal. So I went over and offered to buy her a drink. I was twenty-one at this time so I decided to try to be nice to her before I drained her of all her blood. I got an answer of yes from her and she said to me why don't you come up to my room. I gladly accepted her offer. Alexis was so beautiful with her sparkling blue eyes and her long curly blonde hair. She was a perfect victim so beaitiful but also a tasty treat for me. I went up to her room with her and she closed the door behind me.

She started to take off her clothes and said my you're a handsome devil. I just look confused at the way she was acting so different from the way she was on stage singing. I just walked over pulled her close and sunk my fangs into her neck. Alexis was drained dry of blood in about five minutes. She was delicious. Her blood so divine I thought I died and went to heaven. After I was done laying her body on the bed making it look like she was asleep I went back down the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks. I saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had shoulder length blood red hair and beautiful brown eyes. I thought I found my salvation so I went over to introduce my self to her. When our eyes met it was love at first sight.

She told me her name was Envy and that she never met a guy with such beautiful yet deadly blood red eyes before. I told her I was different and that I only wanted her to be able to see the beauty behind them. She just smiled and said to me oh really then you'll let me get to know you better than anyone else. I smiled and said of course my sweet Envy. Envy just smiled and said let's go for a walk it's beautiful outside. I agreed and off we were. We were happy to have met each other. We spent every day together just Envy and me. We loved each other very much. So one day I asked Envy after two years together if she'd move in with me. Her answer was yes.

She made me happy but five years after she moved in I thought it was time she found out I'm a vampire. I figured she would accept me still but boy was I wrong. When I told her she looked at me like I was a murderer about to kill her. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with fear. She ran to the kitchen. I followed her. When I got to the kitchen she was holding a knife and saying you're a monster you only wanted me for my blood. She charged at me and stabbed me repeatily in the stomach a total of ten stabs before she started to cry in sadness. I then explain to Envy that I didn't want her blood that I truly did love her but at that point she ran past me yelling monster and left me alone with a knife stuck in me.

I couldn't believe she would hurt me like that. I thought she loved me but I was taken in by her and now she hurt me and broke my heart. I knew she had to pay but I just didn't know how to make her pay yet. I thought about using poison but it seemed to sneaky. I thought about using fire but that would be too quick not enough torture in that death. So I finally thought of a way to kill her. I was gonna kill her the way she tried to kill me. I was gonna stab her ten times in the stomach and watch her bleed out onto the ground. I now just needed to find Envy to complete my revenge.I was thirty years old by the time I found her for my revenge. She was still as beautiful as ever and I was as handsome as ever. I walked over to her and said time to die heartbreaker. She just stood there and let me kill her. I stabbed her ten times in the stomach I was getting my revenge but before she took her last breath she said I love you to me. I just killed her and she tells me she loves me it was ironic to hear that from her but I was feeling gulity now. I thought she'd say you murderer or even you monster I hate you but she said I love you instead. I felt so guilty that I moved into an old mansion far away from civilization. I am out of my mind insane. I see Envy's ghost but I can't be sure if it's real or my imagination. I hear Envy say I love you but I can only say I'm sorry. I may not be sure what's real anymore but I still know what I did to Envy was real. I murdered Envy and I'll never forget cause it drove me to insanity. But to live alone for all eternity with my guilt and insanity is punishment enough for killing my precious Envy.


End file.
